phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mobo85/Hot off the Presses: "Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!"
The following is a press release from Feld Entertainment presented here unedited for the purposes of news reporting. The following is courtesy of Feld Entertainment, not me, and any errors and/or oversights (if any) are theirs alone. Hit Disney Channel Series "Phineas and Ferb" Reaches New Heights, Inspires Stage Show, ''Disney’s Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!'' Danville Tri-State Area Gang Comes to Life to Bring Ultimate Live Stage Show to More Than 80 U.S. Cities Vienna, VA—May 11, 2011—Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! Disney Channel's animated gem, the critically acclaimed "Phineas and Ferb," TV's #1 animated series among Tweens 9-14 for three years running, has reached a new pinnacle by inspiring an exciting live touring stage show which will play more than 80 hometowns across the country beginning in August. Produced by Feld Entertainment, Disney’s Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!, brings Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford and friends to the stage as they make the most of the last day of summer by building an invention bigger, better and more amazing than ever. Before anyone can wonder “Hey! Where’s Perry?,” the pet platypus dons his Agent P fedora, and hilarious hijinks unfold as he battles Dr. Doofenshmirtz to save the Danville Tri-state area and audiences everywhere from the evil scientist’s most havoc-wreaking scheme to date. “Disney Channel has created an extraordinarily popular TV series that offers humor for multiple generations and I am thrilled that Feld Entertainment is bringing Disney's 'Phineas and Ferb' to the stage for the very first time,” said Producer Alana Feld. “The dynamic characters, witty humor and inspired music from the television series set the perfect foundation for Disney’s Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! to create an unparalleled Phineas and Ferb experience for audiences.” "We are filled with a great sense of pride over this upcoming live tour and are especially thrilled with the achievements of the Feld creative team which has produced a smart, interesting and funny stage show, that extends the characters, stories and comedy that are at the heart of what we do every day," said “Phineas and Ferb” co-creators Dan Povenmire and Jeff “Swampy” Marsh. Audiences will be whisked on a high-energy ride that is part action adventure and part rock concert, while they move it and shake it to a soundtrack of hit songs from the animated series, including “Gitchee Gitchee Goo,” “Squirrels in My Pants,” “Backyard Beach,” “Busted,” “Today is Gonna Be a Great Day,” and “Summer Belongs to You.” Familiar songs serve as a main ingredient in the plot, advancing the story from scene to scene, while taking on a whole new feel when fused with fresh, original choreography and inventive special effects. To bring “Phineas and Ferb” from screen to stage, Producer Alana Feld assembled a creative team whose sense of humor, understanding of a live audience and ability to incorporate the essence of the characters seamlessly brings the show to life. These industry experts include: *Fred Tallaksen (Director/Choreographer) – Award-winning choreographer of Madonna’s “Sorry” video and the finale of her Confessions World Tour; in 2008, earned a Latin Grammy® in the Best Video category for Juanes’s “Me Enamora;” has choreographed for many TV shows, including “Modern Family,” “Outsourced” and “Wizards of Waverly Place;” skating consultant for “Austin Powers III-Goldmember;” *Bradley Zweig (Writer) – Veteran of children’s programming who has written for Disney Channel, CW, Cartoon Network, Discovery Kids and Nickelodeon; served as writer and producer on the Henson Digital Performance Studio television series “Sid the Science Kid,” for which he was nominated for an Emmy® Award; *Rick Papineau (Scenic Designer) – Vice President of Scenic Elements at Feld Entertainment; veteran designer who creates props, scenic elements and special effects for all of the company’s touring shows; *Cynthia Nordstrom (Costume Designer) – Designed costumes for more than 15 original dance shows in Downtown Disney; designed costumes for Disney On Ice presents Worlds of Fantasy; *Sam Doty (Lighting Designer) – Assisted in the building and planning of every Feld Entertainment show since 2006, including Disney On Ice presents Worlds of Fantasy, Disney Live! Mickey’s Music Festival and three editions of Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey® circus; *Mike Avila (Music Director) – Composition credits include an original score recorded with the London Symphony Orchestra for a Denmark celebration of the stories of Hans Christian Anderson; composed award-winning Peter Pan’s Neverland event spectacular at Universal Studios Osaka and opening ceremonies of Hong Kong Disneyland; musical director/arranger for the City of Philadelphia’s Millennium Fireworks spectacular. To find out more about Disney’s Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! and to purchase tickets, the public should visit www.PhineasAndFerbLive.com or visit us on Facebook and YouTube. Preferred customers can purchase tickets starting May 13, 2011, 104 days before the show’s premiere performance and before the tickets go on public sale! To become a preferred customer, please visit www.PhineasAndFerbLive.com. About Feld Entertainment Feld Entertainment is the worldwide leader in producing and presenting live touring family entertainment experiences that lift the human spirit and create indelible memories, with 30 million people in attendance at its shows each year. Feld Entertainment's productions have appeared in more than 70 countries on six continents and include Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey®, Feld Motor Sports, Disney On Ice and Disney Live!. For more information about Disney’s Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! members of the media should visit www.feldentertainment.com/phineasandferb. About Disney’s “Phineas and Ferb” Created by by Emmy Award-winning Dan Povenmire ("Family Guy") and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh ("The Simpsons" and "Rocko's Modern Life"), this stand-out comedy series follows Phineas Flynn and his stepbrother, Ferb Fletcher, as they set out to optimize every day of their 104-day summer vacation, dreaming the impossible dream -- and then doing it, including building a rollercoaster or a beach in their own backyard. Unbeknownst to them, their pet platypus Perry has a double life as suave secret Agent P, deftly battling the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz to save the world. Meanwhile, older sister Candace is aghast at her brothers' antics and makes it her life's work to tattle on them to Mom and Dad, though somehow she can never seem to catch them red-handed. Renowned for its sophisticated and good-natured humor, clever songs and noteworthy guest stars, "Phineas and Ferb" is a fan favorite in every major territory. It airs on Disney Channels and Disney XD channels in more than 168 countries and in 34 languages, reaching more than 279 million unduplicated Total Viewers worldwide. With 100 episodes and counting, a live action/animated talk show and an upcoming Disney Channel Original Movie, the success of "Phineas and Ferb" has created demand for extensions of it and opportunities for other Disney divisions including Walt Disney Records, Disney Consumer Products (action figures, apparel, accessories, grocery and health and beauty items), Disney Publishing (books, comics), Disney Interactive Studios (Nintendo DS and Wii games) and Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment (DVDs). Category:Inactive blogs Category:Show News blogs